Kurt Bozwell
Kurt Bozwell is the manager and owner of Mondo Burger and the main antagonist of the 1997 Nickelodeon movie Good Burger. ''His goal is to put Good Burger out of business and make Mondo Burger the #1 fast food chain in the world. He was portrayed by Jan Schweiterman. Biography In an attempt for pay for the damages belong to his teacher, Dexter Reed (one of the main protagonists of the film) tries to work for Kurt at Mondo Burger, but Kurt fired Dexter for horsing around, so Dexter decided to go working for Good Burger. However, Kurt is upset that Good Burger is becoming more popular due to a new sauce created by Dexter's friend Ed (the other protagonist of the film). Kurt attempts to steal the recipe, only to fail several times. Dexter and Ed later learn that something is wrong with Mondo Burger after they attempt to feed a dog with it, since the dog does not actually like it. Suspicious about this, the two disguises themselves as ladies and went to Mondo Burger, where they found out that Kurt has been making bigger burgers by using a illegal chemical called Triampathol. They attempt to inform the authorities, but Kurt (having spotted them through their disguises) had his henchmen admit the two into an asylum to prevent them from going to the police. Kurt breaks into Good Burger with his henchmen but he gets caught by the elderly Otis, the world's oldest employee of Good Burger. After sending Otis to the asylum, Kurt and his cohorts spike Ed's sauce with shark venom, hoping that it will put Good Burger out of business once several customers get food poisoning by the next day so that Mondo Burger will be the only burger joint in town. However, Dexter, Ed, and Otis manage to escape the asylum and warn the staff of Good Burger about Kurt's intentions. Dexter and Ed then head over to Mondo Burger to get a hold of one of Kurt's Triampathol cans and turning it over to the authorities. Though Kurt and his men manage to capture them in the act, it is later revealed that Ed had took the opportunity to pour all of the Triampathol into Mondo's meat supply, causing the burgers to grow enormous and explode. This causes Mondo Burger to shake, and all of the customers flee from the scene. The scene then attracts a number of policeman and firemen, where they find the Triampathol induced in the remaining Mondo burgers, thus exposing Kurt of his true colors. As a result, Mondo Burger is shut down for good and Kurt ends up being arrested for illegal substance use; Dexter and Ed's last words to Kurt upon his arrest were "''When you mess with Good Burger, you go into the grinder!" before Dexter and Ed return to Good Burger as they are declared heroes for saving Good Burger. Category:Business Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Criminals Category:Saboteurs Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Bullies Category:Rivals Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Imprisoned Villains Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Rich Villains Category:Provoker Category:Bond Destroyers Category:Comedic Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Leader Category:Charismatic villain Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Kidnapper Category:Liars Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Sadists Category:Deal Makers Category:Killjoy Category:Disciplinarians Category:Master of Hero Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Elitist Category:Lawful Evil Category:Power Hungry Category:Destroyer of Innocence Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Abusers Category:Bosses